KO
by Lovely-Madness-13
Summary: Who would've thought video games could lead to romance? J/A


K.O.  
A Code Lyoko fanfiction  
Jeremie and Aelita romance/humor  
By L.M.-13  
Please to enjoy!

"Give me the controller!"  
"No, you dork, it's my turn-"  
"Could you guys keep it down?"  
"Huh-" THUD.  
Jeremie Belpois, his head already pounding with a massive head ache, leaned against the door frame of the room belong to two of his best friends.  
The two friends in question had just toppled over into massive heap from fighting over what appeared to be a video game controller. Ulrich, who's head was currently half pinned under Odds' arm, turned so the brown haired boy could look up at Jeremie.  
"Oh, hey," he started, until Odd tried to get up and jabbed his elbow into his roommates eye. "Ow! Oy, Odd, you idiot, move your-"  
"Hey, there, contestant," Odd chimed completely unfazed by his friends pain. "Wanna join the battle?"  
Jeremie raised his eyebrows. "Do I look like I want to play your stupid video games, Odd?"  
"Stupid? Stupid? Jeremie, this is life!" Pushing off Ulrich to stand up, Odd guestered to the three different game systems lined up by their television. "And besides, if Lyoko isn't one big dangerous video game, what is it?"  
"Do you gotta go yelling it around school?" Ulrich snapped, rubbing his face as he stood. Odd shrugged, and before Jeremie could stop him, grabbed him the arm and pulled him into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.  
"Come on, Einstein, live a little. Yumi said she might come down in a bit, watch me cream Ulrich at Resident Evil 4-"  
"More like watch me kick your sorry butt all over the race track-" Ulrich countered, picking up the controller and turning on the system.  
Jeremie rolled his eyes, trying to slyly back out of the room. Maybe if they just got distracted...  
Odd dived back towards him and grabbed the silently retreating be-speckled blond, shaking his head and grinning. "Nope. Not sneaking." When Jeremie jerked his wrist away, Odd just went on, and winked at him. "Hey, you could call Aelita, and then we'd have a party-"  
"You do realize you have a math test on Friday?" Jeremie reminded him, realizing full well he was hunting for excuses. It was only the weekend, there was no pressing Lyoko business, so why not... but still...  
"Come on, Jeremie," Ulrich added as he punched in his and Odd's characters for the first two player game. "It's Saturday, we got tomorrow off, stop worrying."  
"Well...if Aelita's coming..." Jeremie, cursing his lack of willpower, shrugged. "I guess I could stay for a bit."  
Odd grinned. "Knew that'd get you," he teased, and jumped back before Jeremie's half heart punch hit his arm. Still laughing to himself, he settled next to Ulrich.  
Just then, a soft knock came on the door.  
"Speak!" Odd and Ulrich called out in unison, already absorbed in the first game, which looked like some sort of third person shooter.  
Two female voices broke out laughing, and the door opened to revel Yumi and Aelita.  
"Should we bark?" Yumi asked wryly, nodding to Jeremie, who nodded back automatically, his eyes already on Aelita. Why, every time he saw, did his heart threaten to stop? She smiled at him, and quietly closed the door behind her.  
Neither of the gamers answered Yumi's question, which made the girl's roll their eyes at each other. "Boys."  
"Hey, for your information, I am also male but am not going brain dead by the screen of some automatic video gaming system," Jeremie said, pretending to be offended and sticking his nose in the air. Yumi sniggered. Aelita giggled, then sat down on Odd's bed next to Jeremie.  
"You're anything but brain-dead, Jeremie," she said softly, and grinned at him. "No vouching for those two, though."  
Yumi slide the two genius on the bed a sly glance, and smiled. Well, well, she thought. This might be interesting. She stepped back toward the door and shut the lights off, the television throwing it's vivid colors on the five teenagers in the room.  
For the next while, the battles went back and forth. Odd trumped Ulrich at the shooter, while Ulrich won by five places as a mad cap racing game that gave all three watchers a serious case of back-seat gaming.  
"Odd, you fool, you're going in the wrong direction!" Jeremie hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Odd cursed as Aelita and Yumi laughed, both cheering Ulrich on.  
"No, Ulrich, the fence, the fence!" cried Yumi a few seconds later, all but stealing the controller out of the young man's hands to save him from smashing into a automatic cheering ground on the screen. Ulrich narrowly missed the obstacle, his eyes as wide as Odd's as he desperately tried to get out of second place.  
Aelita laughed softly, and leaned back, her shoulder gently resting against Jeremie's. Jeremie, suddenly happy the darkness of the room hid the blush that blasted onto his cheeks at the contact, hesitated, unsure whether to move or not.  
"OY!"  
Odd glared at the screen as it announced, flashing and neon, that Ulrich's car had been the winner. "Is this thing rigged? Come on, man..." Glancing back at the two awkwardly sitting nerds behind him, he grinned.  
"Hey, Princess, wanna avenge me?"  
Aelita blinked, sliding her hand closer to Jeremie's. "Well..." She glanced over at Jeremie, only to find their faces were inches apart. "I..." Was it just the light, or was Jeremie blushing? How'd he get so close? When did-  
"Hello, Aelita, before you and Jeremie go off to snogging land!"  
Both of them jumped, and now Aelita blushed. Forcing her thoughts to the speaker at hand, she smiled at Odd, who was smirking at her with his eyebrows raised.  
"I guess I could. Pick the game, Ulrich," she added, and Yumi cheered.  
"Oh, thanks you're not gonna root for me anymore,?" Ulrich asked wryly, glancing back, and up at Yumi. The girl grinned.  
"Naw, gender trumps friendship. Sorry."  
"Well, it could be a gender battle," Ulrich said, trying to hand Yumi the controller. "My brains still spinning."  
Yumi put up her hands, shaking her head. "No, not for me. I can't play them." She glanced over at the still blushing blond boy sitting on the bed. "You, Jeremie?"  
"Yeah, Einstein!" Odd chirped, standing up to let Aelita sit in his chair. "This should be awesome! Battle of the nerds!"  
"Oh...well..."Jeremie hesitated, then the mistake of looking at Aelita. She was already sitting in the chair, and had turned around to beam at him. The light from the television bounced off her face, turing her eyes from neon green to aqua. His heart stuttered, and his mouth went dry. Wordlessly, he slid of the bed and sat in the chair Ulrich had got out of.  
"What game, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, smiling at him. Forcing his head to work, he shrugged, and tried to smile back.  
"Uh...ladies choice."  
Aelita giggled softly, and to his surprise, a competitive glint settled in her eyes. "Okay."  
Within five minutes of playing, Jeremie realized that he was in way, way WAY over his head. The game she picked, some faced paced thing with loud music and zombies, was already turning his spinning head to mush. The score of kills racked higher and higher on Aelita's side, while Jeremie still fumbled with the controls. Dimly he could hear his friends laughing and cheering, but he barely noticed. Finally after dying more than twice, Jeremie's scores caught up with hers.  
Aelita, her heart pounding with the thrill of the game, chanced a glance over at Jeremie. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, a small smile on his face. Glancing back at the screen, she noticed that he was almost beating her. That just wouldn't do. Bitting her lip, she hesitated, and winced when her distraction got her almost killed by another ugly undead monster.  
"No..."  
She heard Odd snigger behind her, heard something about the 'man' finally winning out after all. Her eyes narrowed.  
"I don't think so."  
She glanced over at Jeremie again, seeing him concentrating so hard. Her heart hopped giddily for second just from looking at him, then at the idea that crossed her mind. Well...it'd certainly distract him. Blushing, she scooted a little closer to him, then leaned over and kissed Jeremie solidly on the cheek.  
The cheering from the three behind them froze.  
Jeremie froze.  
The game still played on, Aelita, her lips still lingering near his skin, smiled and cut down the final zombie, winning the level.  
"K.O." She whispered, and Jeremie turned, his eyes wide and his face quite red, to look at her. She smiled, and unable to stop herself, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her heart dancing now, she pulled back, and looked into Jeremie's neon eyes.  
The boy stared at her, then slowly smiled.  
"K.O."


End file.
